crimsonalivefandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Kirihara
Rachel Kirihara (Japanese: 桐原 レイチェル) is a character in Crimson Alive series, as well as the main villain and the final boss exclusively in her only debut titled Extreme Encounter. Description Rachel's personality has a calm and a bright impression and can talk in the way calm tone. In the third grade attendance with private mission system of high school girl, the student council president also serves honor student if she has excellent grades. Faith is hot, it is possible to cause a tornado or fire and thunder by opening the scriptures she has in her hand. Biography Rachel's parents are in appointed overseas and has a religious power of Nasser Industries's miracle. So her birth is unknown but secret. Role(s) ''Crimson Alive: Extreme Encounter'' One shadow overlooking the one side of the night view from the roof of the abandoned building. She's the Lord's angel who can tell those people the forgiveness. Wearing the robes, and the bible in her hand. Then she's overlooking somewhere on the streets and her philosophical eye . Rachel unleashes the curse and darkness to say that many persons who look enlightened are happy. Also, many innocents have committed evil. Then Lord Pearl River must be there to save us. Or gave the courage to slug this great Armageddon as the main angel E. Thus even if a lot of good faith has been eroded in the dark, she says "Defeat the enemy thine, and Pearl River bestowed the power to release the slavery. So, the inner god urges her to a holy war. Move List Gallery Rachel character select portrait.png|Rachel's select portrait. Rachel sketch portrait.png|Sketch of Rachel Kirihara. Rachel show1.png|A pre-fight scene depicting on Rachel waiting for the player to fight her on the church. Rachel show2.png|Rachel is watching you at her back to get ready for the battle in the response of the Irregular incident. Rachel show3.png|Rachel's pre-boss battle portrait. Rachel morph1.png|Rachel possesses her irregular power before transforming into an irregular entity herself. Rachel morph2.png|Rachel possesses her irregular power before transforming into an irregular entity herself (normally colored). Rachel morph3.png|Rachel has been turned into an irregular and the final battle of the Arcade mode awaits. Rachel dead1.png|Rachel has been defeated and failed the battle against the respondents of the Irregular incident before her self destruction with the irregular manipulation. Rachel dead2.png|Rachel dies in a horrible destruction with her Irregular power. Rachel dead3.png Rachel ending1.png|An ending scene for Arcade mode depicting on Rachel being possessed by her Irregular powers during the incident. Rachel ending2.png|Rachel feels something that the Irregular spirit is inside of her. Rachel ending3.png|The one-eyed Irregular spirit inside the body of Rachel. Rachel ending4.png|Rachel is transforming herself with the Irregular power into a seductive form. Rachel ending5.png|Rachel has been turned beautiful by the Irregular power afterwards. Rachel ending6.png|Rachel's seductive form in the last part of her actual ending scene. Videos Crimson Alive Extreme Encounter (PC) - Rachel Kirihara walkthrough (1 of 4) Crimson Alive Extreme Encounter (PC) - Rachel Kirihara walkthrough (2 of 4) Crimson Alive Extreme Encounter (PC) - Rachel Kirihara walkthrough (3 of 4) Crimson Alive Extreme Encounter (PC) - Rachel Kirihara walkthrough (4 of 4) + Ending Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Extreme Encounter Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses